


play fighting

by sinningpumpkin



Series: play god today [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Organized Crime, Referenced Hisoka/Killua, Referenced Illumi/Killua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: Illumi and Hisoka settle the score.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: play god today [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989886
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	play fighting

Three days have passed since Killua came home covered in another man’s marks. Illumi’s rage still hasn’t cooled. This fury has burned in his blood from the moment he saw that picture and nothing can douse it. Not ravishing Killua as he’s always dreamed about, or keeping him in his bed for two nights. Not blowing off menial jobs or taking a bath with Killua could calm him down.

On the third day, Illumi finally comes to the realization that the only thing that can silence this bloodlust is killing Hisoka.

So, on the evening of the third day since touching Killua for the first time, Illumi sends him back to his own room, dresses in all black, and leaves the house on foot. It's a long walk, but taking a car would involve informing his parents of his whereabouts. He doubts that Silva will approve of killing one of their more valuable business partners, but--for once--Illumi doesn’t care what his father thinks.

By the time he slips into the alley beside Hisoka’s building, his muscles are warm and liquid. He spent the long walk dreaming of making Hisoka beg for mercy, and now, there’s a fresh, eager rage in his blood. It’s been a long time since he felt something like this.

For some reason, Hisoka prefers this old, rundown building for his work, rather than the sleek skyscrapers where Illumi has his meetings. Still, the front of this building is outfitted with security cameras and a keycard system to let visitors onto the higher floors. He has a keycard to reach Hisoka’s office, but he climbs the fire escape instead.

With a head start, he manages to leap up and hook his hands around the rusted lattice of iron. The metal rattles against the worn away brickwork as he pulls himself up onto the escape. It’s probably enough to alert Hisoka to his presence, but Illumi doesn’t particularly care. Surprising him isn’t of much importance, but keeping his own face off security cameras certainly is.

Six rounds of rickety, iron stairs and he’s at Hisoka’s office. He wedges his fingers into the crumbling sill and wrenches the ancient window up. He rolls through that space and lands just inside the messy office. Across the room, Hisoka sits on a low slung couch, sipping a drink and grinning. Illumi scans the room in sharp jolts, without ever letting Hisoka leave his view for too long.

It’s a mess with plenty of things to slip on, but few obvious weapons. Hisoka probably has a few on his person, and some stashed away in the desk approximately three feet to the left of the couch. He makes note of the distance to the door, even though he doesn’t expect Hisoka to run, and rises to his full height.

“Hello, doll. I thought you’d visit sooner,” Hisoka says. The sound of his voice is enough to make Illumi’s vision go hazy with red. “Let me finish my drink, won’t you?” He lifts the heavy tumbler to his mouth and Illumi wants to smash him over the head with it. He wants to cut his throat and gouge his eyes and beat him to a pulp--

Illumi crosses his arms and lets Hisoka finish his drink.

He watches him carefully. How his hair has wilted and his makeup has run after a long day. And his usual business wear, a rumpled suit and loosened cravat, with precariously heeled shoes. He certainly isn’t dressed for a fight.

Gold eyes flash and Hisoka throws the empty glass at Illumi’s head.

Illumi dodges and Hisoka lunges for the desk. He makes it across the room in three strides and seizes Hisoka by the ankle as he reaches into one of the open drawers. Illumi wrenches him back and Hisoka hisses as his head cracks against the floor. “Darling! Go easy!”

Illumi kicks him in the side.

Hisoka gives up on going for the desk and rolls away from the sharp tip of Illumi’s boot. He surges up on his feet, but can’t get his hands up around his face fast enough. Illumi breaks his nose with a single strike. His skin splits over two of his knuckles and pain lances up to his elbow, but it’s worth it for how blood spatters over Hisoka’s grease painted skin.

He stumbles back a half step, choking on the blood leaking down the back of his throat, but blocks the next strike that Illumi takes at his ribs. They circle each other slowly, shuffling through the papers scattered everywhere and making an even worse mess of the place.

Illumi opens up his right side twice in a row while taking shots at Hisoka, and never gets a hit for his trouble. It doesn’t take long to realize that Hisoka isn’t really fighting back.

Illumi catches his cheekbone with the sharp point of his elbow, and this time, he doesn’t follow Hisoka when he stumbles back. “You bastard. The least you could do after touching him is put up a decent fight.”

Hisoka laughs. “Oh. So this is about Kil then?”

Illumi’s vision goes hazy and his mouth tastes like copper. He pulls a knife and lunges for Hisoka. A clumsy slash of the blade cuts through Hisoka’s shirt and nicks his chest, cherry red blood spreading across the light fabric. Hisoka tries to leap away, but Illumi hooks his toes around the back of his ankle and shoves him down hard.

He follows him to the floor, and finally, Hisoka starts fighting. Illumi can feel the panic bubbling under his skin, the rush of fear in his blood as it speeds his heart. A manic smile slices across his face as he locks his knees around Hisoka’s hips and slides his forearm across his throat. With the prick of the knife at his side, Hisoka finally goes still, breath whistling from between his teeth as his nose clogs with fresh blood.

“You deserve to die for what you did,” Illumi says. His fury has abated. With the promise of Hisoka’s death close enough to smell, Illumi is calm and clear headed.

Hisoka may have been scared before, but he’s smug and grinning when he looks up at Ilumi and says, “Don’t be mad, I just warmed him up for you.”

Illumi doesn’t blink as he stabs Hisoka in the side.

Hisoka screams. The sound is choked and sugared like a moan. Blood oozes from around Illumi’s knife and when he tugs the blade free, that slow trickle turns into a hot spout. It soaks his hand and his weapon, making everything slippery and sticky. The sick smell of gore fills his nose and Illumi’s bloodlust spikes, making him feel half crazed as he draws the knife lower.

Each gentle drag of the blade is enough to split open Hisoka’s silk shirt even farther. His skin is ghoulishly pale, and Illumi doesn’t think much before he rips it open entirely. The wound in his side is revealed, shining with fresh blood and ragged at the edges. It almost looks like a rose.

Illumi carves another cut along the line of Hisoka’s hip and he cries out around a mouthful of blood. His face is pale behind his smeared makeup and beginning to go blue. This noise is not a scream of pain. With his mouth curved into a frown, Illumi shifts where he’s straddling Hisoka’s thighs and pushes down on that shallow cut. A gurgling moan spills out of Hisoka’s lips right as his hard cock pushes against Illumi’s ass. His face twists with disgust. 

He drags his nails back up to that rose of gore and feels Hisoka’s cock twitch against him. With more care than Illumi thought he was capable of, he draws the tips of his fingers around the edge of that wound. Blood smears, still hot and shiny, and Illumi is suddenly struck with how similar fighting is to fucking.

His fingers dip just inside of the wound and Hisoka’s entire body seizes up, but he isn’t fighting back. He hasn’t fought back for minutes now. Illumi takes a long, slow breath, and manages to speak words that aren’t a threat. “Did you tear him?”

Hisoka’s eyes roll around under his lids and he sucks in heaving breaths. Illumi thinks he might not be able to answer, but then his lips start to move around vague sounds. “No. I--didn’t want it like that.”

Illumi makes a considering noise in the back of his throat and picks up his knife. Everything is slick with blood and he has to grip it tightly as he drags it down Hisoka’s chest. Another shallow cut in his pale skin, which goes pink and then bloody after a few seconds. Illumi smiles. “No… but he hurt you. He had your blood under his nails.” Hisoka’s throat bobs. “You liked it when it hurt…” He trails off, thinking of the damage Hisoka had done to Killua’s body too.

Hisoka laughs, but it shatters into another hitching groan when Illumi’s fingers skate around his wound. “I came here to kill you, but…” Illumi dips his fingers back into the bloody hole and feels his own jerk of arousal at the contortion of Hisoka’s face. “The next time you want to hurt like this, you’ll come to me.” It’s a command. “I’ll never let you touch him again.” There’s a knife edge to those words, but Hisoka doesn’t seem to notice.

“Oh, really?” Hisoka’s face stretches into a mean grin. “And what about when you want to hurt someone? What then?” Illumi almost recoils with the manic vitriol in Hisoka’s voice. In a half panic, he grinds the heel of his hand into Hisoka’s side, but the words continue to spill, syrupy and sickly. “Are you always going to hurt him how you love to hurt me? Do you really think that he’ll stay with you?”

Illumi plunges two fingers into the sickly heat of Hisoka’s body and he cries out, the spill of his words finally halting as Illumi’s fingers spread and dig around inside him. Hisoka moans, hips kicking weakly just to let Illumi really feel what he’s doing to him. Somehow, he’s managed to reach into Illumi’s head and pull every insecurity to the surface, until he’s confused and enraged once more. He curls his fingers hard and a fresh jet of blood soaks the back of his hand. 

“You need me, darling. If you want him, you’ll have to have me.”

Illumi’s ears fill with static then. He slams his eyes shut and suddenly sees Killua beneath him, bloodied and crying out for his big brother. Illumi is hard, as hard as Hisoka, heartbeat thudding in his ears as he yanks his bloodied hand away from him. Hisoka’s words ring in his head, but Killua’s voice is louder.  _ What’s so awful about not hurting each other for once? _

When he opens his eyes, he’s not on top of Hisoka anymore. He’s standing above him, blood dripping from the tips of his fingers, and his hair hanging down around his face in a silky curtain. Hisoka has a hand pressed to his side, trying to stop the bleeding with the remnants of his shirt. He’s still hard, they both are, and Illumi feels sick.

Hisoka speaks so he doesn’t have to. “See you around.”

And Illumi leaves the way he came.

**Author's Note:**

> one more part yall... the threesome is coming
> 
> [come be nasty with me on twit](https://twitter.com/pumpkinnnie)


End file.
